


Discord

by ReaperFox5709



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gay Because Yes, I Don't Even Know, M/M, What am I doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29791320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaperFox5709/pseuds/ReaperFox5709





	1. Just The Beginning

**_Still haven't found them. It's been months since I caught the start of the thread, and now I'm just at a knot in the line._** Pierce thought to himself as he leaned against the wall of the dark alleyway. Since nobody really noticed him there, he was just able to stay in the dark and walk as people pass by. As he was watching, a certain person caught his eye. The guy looked right at Pierce as he stepped back and stood in the entrance of the alleyway. **"** Um...hello? Mind telling me why you are just standing there? **"** Pierce asked. _**No way he can see me. It's night time, and it's way too dark in this alley for anyone to see,**_ he thought. **"** Why are you watching people? Trying to pick a victim for the slaughter? **"** they guy said, taking a few steps towards Pierce. Suddenly, there was a little white flame. **"** Innocent people? Not my thing. I'm hunting down someone, multiple people actually **"** Pierce said, pointing at the blue wolf on his bulky jacket sleeve, knowing it was probably useless because of how dark it was. **"** Ah...so you're part of the blue wolves? What is one of their members doing all the way out here? **"** the guy asked. Pierce sighed. **"** I'm sort of the traitor. I was actually the boss of my own group, but the blue wolves slaughtered them all, and took me in as a member of their group. I'm trying to take them down before the rivaling group does. The Cult. One of the most feared amongst them all. Nobody knew how they came to be, but one day, they just appeared, and nobody was brave enough to ask the leader why, and how they came to be **"** he said, and pushed himself off the wall.

**"** Hmm...interesting. How long have you been tracking this 'Cult' group? **"** the guy asked. **"** Few months. My tracking sense isn't as good as it used to be, and they are really good at covering their tracks, so it's kinda hard to know where they have been, and where they haven't. **"** Pierce replied. He tried to rip the blue wolf off his sleeve, but it just wasn't working. The guy then reached his hand up, and ripped it off, revealing a white rose underneath. The guy then steps back. **"** The...the White Roses?! That is the most- wait....YOU'RE FROM THE CULT?! **"** the guy said. Pierce nodded. **"** The Cult of the White Roses. That whole story was a lie. Well, except me being one of the Blue Wolves. I joined them to gain their trust, and then to betray them **"**. Pierce pulled down his mask, and smiled, showing fangs. **"** Look, Yuuta. Don't think I know who you are. I've been watching you for a while, but you never noticed. I erased any traces that I left, so you were never going to find me, but here you are. Talking to me. **"** he said, and pulled his mask back up.

Then, someone walked out from behind him. A little girl. **"** Brotherrrrr......you're being too louuudddd...I was sleepinnnggggg..... **"** said the girl as she rubbed her eyes. Pierce crouched down to be eye level with her. **"** I'm sorry sissy, I didn't know I was being loud **"** he said as he patted her head. She just hopped on his back, and Pierces tail wrapped around the both of them to hold his sister on his back. Yuuta shoved his mask to the side, and his face left Pierce blushing. _**He looks so innocent! And cute...**_ Pierce thought. **"** I-I need to head back to my base. I can't hold my sister all night. If you want, you can come with. I'll just teleport there to use less time **"** he said and held out his hand. Yuuta grabbed Pierces hand, and they all teleported to the base. **"** Well, here we are. Don't mind some of the clutter. I haven't decided if I should clean it, or just leave it there **"** Pierce said, letting go of Yuutas hand and walking off to his sisters room to put her in her bed. Yuuta looked around, and found a place on the floor to sit. He walked over and sat down. **"** Hey, I'm gonna change, alright? Don't mess with anything! **"** Pierce yelled, then went into his room to change his clothes.

A minute or two later, Pierce came out of his room and walked over to where Yuuta was sitting on the floor. **"** So, where you live? You got a base? Hideout? Anything? **"** Pierce asked as he sat on the floor beside Yuuta. **"** I got a base. Well, I HAD a base. It got infiltrated by people, and so I had to leave. I'm just lucky they didn't see me leave **"** Yuuta said. _**Damn. I actually feel bad for this guy.**_ Pierce thought to himself as he put a hand on Yuutas shoulder. **"** You could stay here! We have a spa- **" plop.** Yuuta fell asleep, and fell over, his head hitting Pierces leg. _**Oh...seems he fell asleep. Guess he was really tired. I'll just put him in the spare room, just across from** **mine.**_ Pierce slowly stood up, and then picked up Yuuta. He walked into the spare room, placed Yuuta on the bed, and closed the door as he walked out. **"** That's strange though. He didn't look tired, and he never yawned. I'm just gonna guess that he is really good at hiding his tiredness when he needs sleep **"** he mumbled to himself as he turned, went into his room, and closed the door.


	2. Why? Just...Why?

_**Well...today was something. Stalked people from an alleyway, met a cute guy, brought him home....**_ Pierce flopped onto his bed. _**OOOUUGGGHHHH! What am I thinking?! I just met him!**_ The door handle turned, and Yuuta peered in. **"** Uh...Pierce? You okay? I can feel your anger and frustration from the other room. You wanna talk about it? **"**. Pierce turned his head towards the door. **"** I don't wanna talk about it. Just some problems that I need to resolve on my own **"** he said, and rolled over, his back to the door. **"** Okay...just let me know when you want to talk about something..alright? **"** Yuuta said and he closed the door. _**I just need to calm down...I can't get worked up about this. Last time I got worked up...ugh..I don't want to think about it. So just calm down, and hat happened last time wont happen this time.**_ Pierce sat up, and hopped off his bed. He walked out of his room, and into the workshop.

* * *

Hours later, out of curiosity, and trying to find Pierce, Yuuta walked into the workshop. **"** Hello? Pierce? You in here? **"** he called. There was a thud and some crashing noises from the far wall. Yuuta ran to the source of the noise, and saw Pierce standing there, just staring at the mess of broken glass and books on the floor. **"** Pierce! You okay?! You're not hurt, are you?! **"** Yuuta said as he ran over and put his hands on Pierces shoulders. **"** Pierce! Come on! Say something! You're scaring me! **"** Yuuta said, and Pierce collapsed to the floor. Yuuta knelt down. **"** Pierce! Hello?! You okay?! **"**. No response. Yuuta stood up, and picked Pierce up from the floor. **"** You haven't slept in a while...have you? **"** he said. Yuuta let out a small sigh, and carried Pierce all the way back to his room, and laid Pierce on the bed. Yuuta quickly got a rag, and cleaned all of the soot and dirt of off Pierce's face. Yuuta, tired himself, rolled Pierce onto his side, and layed down behind him.

* * *

Hours later, Pierce woke up, and looked around, just to see Yuuta sleeping right next to him.


End file.
